Pieces of our souls
by Margarida
Summary: Há cerca de cinco séculos, uma sangrenta guerra causou a queda de um império na Europa... Centenas de anos depois, que relação esse fato pode ter com a vida de Shura de Capricórnio e de uma bela jovem turca? EM hiatus
1. Capítulo I: A guardiã do segredo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas não se iludam, o Shura é meu, só meu e muito meu!).

Rei Artur, Merlin e Excalibur são personagens de uma lenda inglesa, sem comprovação de que os fatos nela narrados sejam verídicos. As citações feitas aqui, bem como a história desenvolvida, é uma livre adaptação do mito do Rei Artur e sua lenda.

Os personagens Constantino XI e Maomé II são reais, mas suas personalidades e a história desenvolvida para ambos são fictícias, apenas alguns fatos são verídicos.

Os personagens Sophia, Andrés, Kaleb e Mohamed são originais, criados por mim e inseridos em meio ao contexto histórico que será o pano de fundo da fic.

Este primeiro capítulo e também os dois seguintes narram uma história ocorrida em um período ancestral aos nossos dias, então, por favor, não estranhem a falta dos cavaleiros de Atena, eles aparecerão mais à frente. Já estou avisando de antemão para não causar estranheza ou confusão em vocês que acompanharem a fic, já que ela será dividida em duas partes.

Os eventos desta fic ocorrem em paralelo à história de "Anybody seen my baby?". Em breve, o momento em que as duas se encontram será descrito na outra.

E, finalmente depois de tantos avisos, vamos ao capítulo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I – A guardiã do segredo**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Constantinopla, dezembro de 1452**

Era noite, e os raios lunares banhavam as ruas da cidade, bem como a imponente catedral que se localizava no centro. A cúpula, brilhando em meio as demais construções, projetava a luz do luar para seu interior, revelando o brilho do mármore que adornava o chão, a madeira maciça e lustrosa de seus bancos e o altar de pedra, com a imagem de Santa Sophia ao fundo.

-Papai, por que me trouxeste até aqui, à Hagia Sophia(1)?

Subindo as escadas, uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e olhos cinza esverdeados, que brilhavam ferozmente sob a luz do luar. Questionava o pai, que caminhava mais à frente, com ar de cansaço. Concordava que era estranho estar ali àquela hora, mas não podia adiar o que precisava fazer. O tempo era curto, ele sabia muito bem disso.

-Vamos entrar e então poderei lhe explicar, minha filha...

O pesado portal de madeira abriu-se com certa facilidade e ambos adentraram o local. A jovem e seu pai fizeram uma breve reverência à santa e caminharam juntos até o altar de pedra, onde o homem depositou uma oferta.

-Afaste-se, minha filha.

A jovem obedeceu e viu seu pai tocar em um dos ornamentos do altar. Imediatamente, a pesada mesa de pedra retraiu-se e uma escada revelou-se abaixo do altar. Segurando firmemente a mão de sua filha, o homem acendeu uma tocha que havia em uma das paredes e pô-se a descer. O altar, então, voltou ao seu lugar, escondendo a escada.

-Papai, que lugar é este? Estou com medo.

-Não há o que temer, minha pequena... Estamos na casa de Santa Sophia, sua e nossa protetora.

Sempre guiada pelo pai, a jovem seguiu por um corredor todo de pedra, até virar à direita e encontrar uma porta de madeira entalhada com figuras estranhas para ela: um homem muito jovem que retirava de uma pedra uma espada, sendo observado por um velho de barbas longas que levantava as mãos para o céu, como se agradecesse.

O pai tocou no ornamento de ferro que estava na parede à esquerda e a porta se abriu, revelando seu interior. Uma sala toda iluminada por tochas, onde se encontrava no centro uma mesa de mármore.

-Aproxime-se, Sophia...

A jovem obedeceu ao pai e aproximou-se da mesa, onde pôde vislumbrar uma espada muito bonita, de cabo dourado e estranhas inscrições na lâmina. Ela brilhava, refletindo as chamas das tochas em volta.

-O que faz por aqui esta espada, papai?

-Há muito tempo, tanto que talvez não possa contar, um velho homem chamado Merlin, filho de uma freira com um sacerdote druida, recebeu a missão de guardar uma espada, forjada por um estranho povo que vivia no Norte...

Atenta, a jovem Sophia prestava atenção em tudo o que o pai dizia. Não deixou de notar nos olhos do pai um brilho que se assemelhava ao fogo.

-Esta espada que ele deveria guardar estava presa a uma pedra e só seria retirada dali quando seu verdadeiro dono surgisse. Um homem de coração bom e justo, que pelo poder da espada se tornaria rei de seu povo... Anos se passaram e este homem surgiu. Seu nome era Artur e foi um grande governante e guerreiro.

-Espere, papai... Acaso não está a me contar a história de rei Artur e sua espada, Excalibur? A espada da justiça?

-Sim, minha filha... A história desta espada...

O homem apontou a espada sobre a mesa e Sophia levou as mãos à boca, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Então a história não era uma lenda? Ou seu pai estaria louco?

-Excalibur pertenceu a Artur durante toda sua vida e a mais nenhum outro. Porém, quando o rei estava para morrer, outros homens passaram a cobiçá-la, pois sabiam de seus poderes...

-Poderes?

-Esta espada é especial... Aqueles que a empunham se sagrarão vencedores em toda batalha que enfrentarem. Por isso se tornou objeto de cobiça. Quando Artur morreu, um de seus sacerdotes, ciente do poder que esta espada possuía, guardou-a em um local secreto.

O homem fez a volta em torno da mesa, até chegar-se próximo à filha.

-Antes de morrer, confiou Excalibur ao seu discípulo, que fez o mesmo e assim por diante, até chegar ao nosso imperador Justiniano I(2), o homem que mandou construir a Hagia Sophia. Sua intenção não era somente homenagear nossa santa protetora, mas também construir um local onde Excalibur pudesse ser guardada em segredo e protegida de todos que a cobiçavam... Este segredo vem passando de geração em geração por todos os imperadores que Constantinopla já viu, esperando que surja sobre a Terra um guerreiro tão nobre e honrado quanto Artur e que mereça empunhar Excalibur como ele.

Sophia baixou o olhar para a espada, sua lâmina reluzia. Estava chocada com aquelas revelações e nem imaginava o que seu pai ainda lhe diria.

-Em nossa geração, coube a mim guardar Excalibur e seu segredo... Mas sabes que já sou velho e não tenho muito tempo sobre esta terra, minha filha...

-Papai, por favor...

O pai ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio e continuou a falar.

-Hoje pela manhã, eu orei ao Nosso Senhor, pedindo-lhe uma direção e Ele revelou-me o nome do novo guardião de Excalibur... Por esse motivo eu a trouxe aqui, minha pequena...

Sophia engoliu em seco, não poderia ser verdade! Ela havia sido a escolhida de Deus para guardar Excalibur?

-A partir desta noite, minha filha, tu serás a guardiã de Excalibur e seu segredo.

-Eu? Mas, papai, eu não sei se estou preparada para tanto!

-Não te preocupes, Sophia... Se Deus escolheu a ti, é porque és a mais indicada dentre tantos filhos que habitam esta terra.

Sophia encarou o olhar do pai, sem saber o que dizer. Por fim, após um longo suspiro, a jovem falou.

-Se assim deseja Nosso Senhor, assim eu o farei, meu pai.

Abraçaram-se demoradamente e pouco depois, estavam de volta ao altar da catedral. Seguindo seu pai, Sophia voltou para casa, pensativa. Precisava digerir toda aquela informação e se preparar para sua mais nova missão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mas o dia seguinte era de festa e não de dúvidas. Reunidos em formação de fileiras no pátio interno do palácio real, centenas de homens vestindo armaduras aguardavam o momento de saudar seu novo comandante, sacerdotes segurando incensários purificavam o ambiente. De pé em frente ao trono dourado, o imperador Constantino XI segurava em suas mãos uma longa e afiada espada. À sua direita, seu filho mais velho, Andrés, também trajando uma armadura, sorria para o homem ajoelhado diante do rei.

-Pelo poder concedido a mim, Imperador Constantino XI, eu nomeio a ti, Kaleb, como o Primeiro Comandante do Exército de Constantinopla.

O soldado levantou-se e recebeu das mãos do imperador sua nova espada. O velho homem, então, deixou as formalidades de lado e abraçou fortemente o rapaz, gesto repetido por Andrés. E, à esquerda do imperador, vestida com uma bela túnica vermelha e ornamentos dourados a lhe enfeitar o corpo esguio e os longos cabelos...

-Estou muito feliz por ti, Kaleb.. - disse-lhe a princesa Sophia, tomando entre as suas as mãos do rapaz.

Kaleb sorriu e voltou-se para os homens que estavam no pátio, seus subordinados a partir daquele momento. Erguendo a espada para o alto, ele soltou um grito de vitória e comando, repetido por todos os soldados presentes.

A festa logo teve seu início, era preciso comemorar o sonho de uma vida realizado. Sentado junto ao imperador e o príncipe na mesa principal, Kaleb não escondia sua emoção e orgulho.

-Meu amigo, estou feliz por ti... Sei o quanto sonhavas em ser o comandante de nosso exército! – disse-lhe Andrés, erguendo seu cálice de vinho, brindando ao amigo.

-Obrigado, Andrés... Sinto-me realizado e sei que meu velho pai, se ainda estivesse vivo, se orgulharia muito desta conquista.

Kaleb aceitou o brinde de Andrés e continuou sua conversa quando uma jovem serva se aproximou, chamando por ele.

-Senhor, trago-te um recado de Vossa Alteza, a princesa Sophia.

-O que Vossa Alteza deseja?

-A princesa disse-me que o espera no jardim da ala oeste do palácio, senhor.

Agradecendo, Kaleb tomou o que restava de seu vinho e saiu discretamente por um corredor lateral, sob os olhares cúmplices de Andrés.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sentada em um banco de mármore, Sophia brincava com algumas flores, esperando por Kaleb. De olhos fechados, sentindo o perfume que o jardim exalava, ela sorriu ao perceber a presença de alguém se aproximando.

-Kaleb! – ela gritou, virando-se com tudo. Mas não era o rapaz que se encontrava ali.

Surpresa, Sophia prendeu a respiração diante da figura à sua frente. Era um jovem, de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, límpidos como o céu sem nuvens. Usava uma túnica branca e tinha um par de longas asas que saíam de suas costas. Um anjo, em carne e osso diante de si!

-Como vai, Sophia?

-Eu... Eu vou...

-Parece-me assustada... Não te preocupes, apenas estou aqui a mando de Nosso Senhor para te trazer uma mensagem.

-Uma mensagem?

-Sim... Tu, como guardiã do segredo de Excalibur, deve te preparar para tempos difíceis... O cerco do Império Turco-otomano está mais acirrado e próximo... Em breve, um guerreiro digno de empunhar Excalibur irá surgir e tu serás a sua guia...

-Estás a me dizer que nosso império está prestes a ruir? Por Deus, o que faremos...

-Apenas continue a confiar em Nosso Senhor, Sophia... Ele continuará a olhar por todos e cuidará de tudo...

O anjo sorriu para Sophia e aproximou-se da jovem, tocando-lhe a face. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo uma paz muito grande invadir seu coração.

-Sophia!

Quando a jovem abriu os olhos, o anjo havia desaparecido e Kaleb vinha por um pequeno caminho de pedras, quase correndo de tanta ansiedade. Sophia sorriu para ele e voltou a se sentar no banco.

-Recebi seu comunicado e logo vim... O que queres comigo?

-Primeiramente, cumprimentá-lo da maneira que realmente desejo fazê-lo!

Dizendo isso, a princesa praticamente se atirou nos braços do rapaz, dando-lhe um abraço apertado e cheio de afeto. Kaleb acariciou os cabelos macios, sentindo o perfume que emanava do corpo de sua amiga. E secretamente, sua menina.

-Tu mereces esta conquista, Kaleb... E a realização de todos os teus sonhos.

-Obrigado, Sophia...

Então a princesa se soltou do abraço do rapaz e tirou do cinto dourado que usava sobre a túnica vermelha, um pequeno saquinho de couro.

-Tome.

-O que é isso?

-Um presente para ti... Pedi ao ourives da cidade que o fizesse para mim.

Kaleb abriu o saquinho e tirou dele uma corrente dourada, adornada com uma medalha de Santa Sophia. Na face oposta, o brasão que identificava o Império Bizantino.

-É um belo presente... Não sei se o mereço, Sophia.

-Pare de dizer-me bobagens, Kaleb! Mereces este e tantos outros presentes que possa te dar.

Sorrindo novamente, Sophia voltou a abraçar Kaleb. O rapaz fez-lhe um carinho na face rosada, chegou até mesmo a fechar seus olhos. Porém...

-Sophia e Kaleb! Eu estava a vossa procura! – gritou o príncipe, vindo pelo jardim com um cacho de uvas em uma mão e um cálice de vinho na outra.

-Andrés! – devolveu Kaleb, muito sério – "Me lembre de matar a ti depois desta festa, meu caro amigo!".

-Vamos voltar à festa, estão todos procurando por ti, meu amigo!

Resignado, Kaleb acompanhou Andrés de volta ao pátio onde acontecia a festa. Sophia, de braço dado ao irmão, dava risadas com suas piadas sem sentido.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao norte da cidade, a cerca de dez quilômetros de distância, um numeroso contingente de homens sob as ordens do sultão Maomé II acampavam em uma fortaleza. Aguardavam notícias de seus informantes e novas ordens. A verdade é que todos ali estavam loucos de vontade de atacar a capital do Império Bizantino.

-Senhor Mohamed! Senhor Mohamed! – gritava um dos homens, entrando por uma tenda que ficava no centro da fortaleza.

-O que queres comigo, gritando deste jeito?

-Trago notícias de Constantinopla, senhor.

O homem chamado Mohamed sentou-se em uma cadeira, de ouvidos atentos em seu soldado. Vez ou outra, um brilho enfurecido podia ser visto em seus olhos vermelhos.

-Então o Imperador nomeou um novo comandante para seu exército... Interessante...

Mohamed passou as mãos pela longa barba, pensativo. E sorriu ao se lembrar de algo.

-Diga-me, soldado... É verdade que Constantino tem uma filha caçula?

-Sim, senhor... Eu pude observá-la durante a festa, uma jovem muito bonita.

-Obrigado, soldado... Podes retirar-se para teu posto.

Assim que o soldado saiu de sua tenda, o homem dirigiu-se para alguém que estava escondido na penumbra.

-Bem que me falastes sobre a jovem princesa, profeta...

-Sim, senhor... E sabes que nunca cometo enganos... A espada está sob a guarda da princesa Sophia, conforme me foi mostrado pelo enviado de Alá...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Primeiro capítulo, personagens novos e fic nova... Gostaram do contexto histórico? Pois é, eu precisava explicar acontecimentos do passado antes de escrever sobre os dias de hoje, isso será de muita importância para a fic.

O período retratado é o do Império Bizantino, que reinou sob a região da atual Turquia e parte da Grécia de 293 até 1453, quando a capital Constantinopla foi invadida pelo exército de Maomé II, sultão do Império Turco Otomano. Atualmente, a cidade é conhecida pelo nome de Istambul, capital da Turquia.

O imperador Constantino XI foi o último representante bizantino. E a lenda do rei Artur data por volta do século V, ou seja, na mesma época do Império. É como se Excalibur caísse nas mãos do Império Bizantino pelo final do século. No próximo capítulo, mais informações a respeito, principalmente em relação à queda do império.

(1) Hagia Sophia: Santa Sabedoria, o nome oficial pelo qual é conhecida a catedral de Santa Sophia. Foi construída pelo imperador Justiniano I e é hoje o principal ponto turístico de Istambul.

(2) Justiniano I: Em seu reinado, foi construída a catedral de Santa Sophia e também foi ele o responsável pela maior conquista territorial da história do Império Bizantino.


	2. Capítulo II: O amor em meio à guerra

Nota: Este capítulo conta com uma canção tema muito bonita, que me inspirou não somente algumas cenas descritas aqui, como outras que aparecerão nos próximos capítulos.

Nota 2: Este capítulo é dedicado a duas amigas muito queridas que sempre acompanham minhas fics, e ultimamente têm me emocionado muito com suas homenagens... Dama 9 e Sah Rebelde, este capítulo é para vocês. Muito obrigada pelas incríveis demonstrações de carinho e amizade!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II – O amor em meio à guerra**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Constantinopla, 24 de maio de 1453**

A apreensão tomava conta da cidade, todos já tinham consciência de que o exército de Maomé II estava acampado nos arredores. Era uma questão de pouco tempo até serem atacados pelo turco-otomanos.

-Não temos um exército grande o suficiente para lutar contra os turcos, meu pai! Mesmo que reuníssemos todos os homens em idade e condições de lutar conseguiríamos alguma coisa... Seria suicídio tentar!

Andrés gesticulava nervosamente, em meio à reunião que seu pai convocara junto ao conselho, do qual também participava Kaleb.

-Mas não podemos ficar parados, apenas assistindo a queda de nosso império, Andrés! Nós vamos lutar, estejamos sozinhos ou não!

-Não estaremos, Kaleb... – o imperador Constantino interveio, com sua habitual calma – Recebi uma carta do Papa por esta manhã, há cerca de 1.500 soldados venezianos vindo em nosso auxílio, bem como 300 arqueiros e 15 navios com armas e suprimentos.

-Ainda assim é pouco, meu pai... Ouvi dizer que o exército de Maomé II possui mais de 100 mil soldados!

-Cem mil? Isso é um absurdo, Andrés!

A discussão continuou acalorada e nenhum dos homens presentes notou que eram observados por um belo par de olhos cinza esverdeados. Oculta por uma pesada cortina, Sophia ouvia a tudo, muito triste. Sabia qual seria o destino do império, provavelmente o mesmo de todos os presentes.

Resignada, ela saiu por uma porta oculta na cortina e passou a caminhar pelo corredor do palácio, de cabeça baixa. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, a sua mente formulava milhões de pensamentos sem nexo. Nada podia fazer para mudar o destino, apenas esperar que ele acontecesse.

-Parece-me triste, jovem Sophia...

A princesa levantou o olhar e deparou-se com o mesmo anjo que, no ano passado, havia lhe falado sobre a queda do império.

-E não deveria estar? Esta cidade, as pessoas que amo... Tudo cairá nas mãos do império turco-otomano e nada posso fazer para impedir!

-Os propósitos de Deus são misteriosos, Sophia... Mas não se pergunte o porquê deles e sim para quê eles existem... A sua missão não é apenas guardar o segredo de Excalibur, é algo que transcende o seu entendimento...

-Ao menos me diga quando será o ataque, para que eu possa me preparar e também ao meu pai e irmão.

-Tudo o que posso dizer é que será em breve, Sophia...

O anjo aproximou-se novamente da princesa, tomando-lhe a face molhada pelas lágrimas em suas delicadas mãos.

-Falou-me de teu pai e irmão... E o jovem Kaleb? Não te preocupas com ele?

-Sim... Mas não quero pensar no que pode acontecer a ele! Não suporto saber de seu terrível destino...

-O amor é algo sublime, um presente de Deus aos homens... Sei que amas Kaleb e ele também a ama, Sophia... Se pensas tanto no terrível destino que ele terá, então não o deixe morrer sem que confesse teu amor...

Sorrindo, o anjo desapareceu no ar. Baixando novamente a cabeça, Sophia seguiu para seu quarto, pensando nas palavras que o anjo lhe dissera...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls**_

_**Life is short and wait is long**_

_**The stars, away, dim with the dawn...**_

_**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls**_

_Fada, que se esconde nas paredes_

_A vida é curta e a espera é longa_

_As estrelas, lá no alto, desaparecem com o amanhecer..._

_Fada, que se esconde nas paredes_

Kaleb caminhava pelos jardins internos do palácio, o pensamento fixo em um único objetivo: lutar, não importava o que acontecesse. Sabia que Andrés estava certo quanto ao número de homens do exército inimigo, mas não temia em lutar, muito menos por sua vida.

Tudo o que desejava era proteger aquela gente que mal sabia o que era uma guerra. Camponeses, artesãos, famílias inteiras. E, desejo maior de seu coração, proteger a sua pequena amada de qualquer mal. Daria a vida pelo império e sua alma por aquela bela menina...

Estancou o passo ao chegar junto à fonte, ergueu a cabeça para o céu, suspirando. O sol já se punha no horizonte, a lua e as primeiras estrelas se tornavam cada vez mais visíveis. Notou que, entre elas, as estrelas da constelação de Capricórnio brilhavam em especial. Sorriu.

Não acreditava muito em superstições e afins, mas uma vez um velho adivinho lhe dissera que Capricórnio iluminava seu caminho com suas estrelas e guiava seus passos com sua justiça.

Ainda pensativo, ele retomou seu caminho de volta ao interior do palácio. Não notou que, do alto de uma enorme varanda, Sophia o observava. A princesa, já de banho tomado e pronta para descer e jantar, sentiu seu coração dar pulos em seu peito.

O anjo estava certo. E ela não deixaria de procurar pelo rapaz naquela mesma noite.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No acampamento inimigo, o comandante estava em sua tenda, revendo planos e estratégias de ataque. Já estava tudo acertado, esperava apenas por um sinal de seu deus para atacar.

-Mas sinto que não pensas no ataque neste momento e sim em outra coisa, meu caro Mohamed... – disse-lhe o profeta que o acompanhava, saindo da penumbra e sentando-se junto ao comandante.

-Estás certo, profeta... Estou a pensar em como entrarei no palácio para raptar a princesa. Preciso dela para chegar até a espada.

-Entrar no palácio não será difícil... Porém, não posso dizer o mesmo da princesa Sophia...

-O quê?

-A jovem Sophia tem um protetor, escolhido pelo Deus a quem servem... Um rapaz forte, de bom coração e muito honrado. E lhe digo que não será fácil derrotá-lo...

-Asneiras vindas de alguém que não me conhece tão bem... Ninguém será capaz de me impedir! Eu conseguirei a espada e então... – Mohamed fez uma pausa, analisando suas palavras – Até o sultão terá que se curvar diante de mim!

-Tome cuidado, meu caro... A ambição desmedida é a ruína de toda a humanidade...

O comandante nada disse, limitou-se a desdenhar do que o profeta dissera. Dispensando-o, Mohamed saiu de sua tenda e foi ao encontro de seus homens, todos reunidos para jantar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Your tale has only begun _

_It comes from far, the Nowhereland _

_The wind is blowing a sound so well known... _

_Fairy lady, your love is long gone _

_Seu conto acaba de se iniciar_

_Começa lá de longe, na terra de lugar nenhum_

_Onde o vento sopra um som para lá de conhecido..._

_Fada, seu amor a muito foi embora_

O jantar costumava ser um momento animado, cheio de conversas e até mesmo algumas piadas. Mas não era o que acontecia naquela noite. O imperador, sentado à cabeceira da mesa, não dizia uma única palavra; Andrés, à sua direita, sequer levantava a cabeça para comer ou pegar algo de uma das travessas. Sophia, imersa em seus pensamentos, mal tocou na comida.

-Não vais comer, minha filha? – questionou sue pai, na primeira e única vez que abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa.

-Estou sem fome, meu pai...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você me parece abatida, minha irmã.

-Não é nada, Andrés, eu só... – Sophia suspirou, não queria ter de falar sobre o que a incomodava – Eu só estou pensando no que faremos daqui para frente.

-Não entendo, minha filha.

-Papai, eu não sou nenhuma idiota... Sei muito bem que nossa cidade está prestes a entrar em guerra com o império turco-otomano e que o exército deles é muito maior que o nosso! Como achas que ganharemos esta guerra? E o que eles farão quando invadirem Constantinopla?

-Sophia, por favor, acalme-se... Nós lutaremos com todas as nossas forças e não cairemos tão facilmente quanto pensas e...

O imperador não terminou a frase. Nervosa, os olhos vermelhos, Sophia empurrou com tudo a cadeira onde estava sentada e saiu correndo do salão. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que ela tinha que saber do terrível destino que aguardava sua cidade e sua família e não podia fazer nada para impedir?

Não, ela não aceitava isso! Decidida, a jovem princesa correu para fora do palácio, em direção à Hagia Sophia. Empurrou com todas as suas forças a pesada porta de madeira da entrada, foi até o altar e liberou a passagem secreta.

Ofegante, ela chegou até o salão onde Excalibur repousava, esperando pelo guerreiro que a empunharia lutando pela justiça, tal como Artur há muitos séculos. Cautelosa, Sophia aproximou-se da mesa e então...

-O que pretende com esta espada, Sophia? Achas que podes usá-la para mudar o destino traçado por Deus para esta cidade?

Lá estava novamente o anjo a lhe encarar, desta vez com uma expressão muito séria no belo e delicado rosto. A princesa mal sabia o que dizer a ele.

-De que adianta ser a guardiã de tesouro tão precioso se ele de nada me serve quando preciso?

-Sophia, eu já lhe disse que os propósitos de Deus são misteriosos... E quem foi que lhe disse que Excalibur não lhe servirá de nada?

Sophia afastou-se da mesa, encarou o anjo com jeito de quem não estava, definitivamente, entendendo nada.

-Lembre-se de que lhe disse que sua missão neste mundo seria maior do que imaginas, Sophia...

A jovem voltou sua atenção para Excalibur sobre a mesa. Após alguns segundos de contemplação, voltou-se para o anjo, mas ele já não estava mais ali.

Cabisbaixa, a jovem deixou a Hagia Sophia de volta ao palácio. Mas que missão seria essa, maior do que a salvação de sua cidade e sua família?

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry _

_Cause all my crying may flood a river in my heart _

_Oh, querida, ouça minha alma e cuide de meu choro_

_Porque todas as lágrimas podem criar um rio no coração_

_Oh, life is good, _

_Oh, life is good, _

_Oh, life is good... _

_As good as you wish! _

_Oh, a vida é boa_

_Oh, a vida é boa_

_Oh, a vida é boa…_

_Tão boa quanto você quer que seja!_

Embora fosse um soldado e subordinado do imperador, Kaleb gozava de alguns privilégios no palácio. Entre eles, o fato de que seu quarto ficava na mesma ala destinada aos hóspedes e não nos fundos, como seria de se esperar.

Já vestido com uma túnica branca para dormir, o rapaz estava na varanda, observando o jardim interno e as estrelas. Em meio a elas, Capricórnio continuava a brilhar intensamente, como um sinal de vitória no caos.

Recostou-se na mureta, desta vez direcionando seu olhar para a varanda em frente, a uma distância considerada segura. Aquele era o quarto de Sophia e a jovem princesa estava terminando de se arrumar para dormir, penteando os longos cabelos.

Gostava de ficar ali, observando-a até o momento em que a princesa apagava todas as velas e deitava-se para dormir. Era como se assim pudesse garantir que sua pequena teria um sono tranqüilo, com belos sonhos.

No entanto, notou que, desta vez, Sophia apagou somente as velas dos candelabros sobre a mesa e penteadeira. Ajeitando sua camisola, ela manteve aceso o que ficava na cabeceira de sua cama, segurando-o firmemente em uma das mãos, saindo do quarto com ele. O que será que pretendia fazer àquela hora?

Pensativo, Kaleb foi tirado de seu mundo particular alguns minutos depois, por duas batidas tímidas na porta de seu quarto. Deixando a varanda, o rapaz foi atender e não houve como esconder sua surpresa ao ver quem era.

_Pretty lady, the horses are back _

_Bringing joy and happiness _

_But all of a sudden the horses are gone _

_It was only the sound of your heartbeat alone _

_Linda senhora, os cavalos estão de volta_

_Trazendo prazer e felicidade_

_Mas, de repente, os cavalos foram embora_

_Eram apenas as batidas do seu coração sozinho_

-Sophia! O que faz aqui, a esta hora?

-Será que poderíamos conversar, Kaleb?

Kaleb abriu mais a porta, deixando o caminho livre para Sophia entrar. A jovem colocou o candelabro sobre uma mesa e caminhou até a varanda, sem olhar para o rapaz. Curioso, ele fechou a porta e foi ao encontro da princesa, recostada na mureta.

-Sobre o que deseja conversar comigo?

O rapaz recostou-se na mureta novamente, ao lado de Sophia. Ela não respondeu de imediato, estava observando as estrelas e a lua banhando o palácio com seus pálidos raios. Sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo até corar sua face.

Com um sorriso nervoso, Sophia voltou-se para Kaleb, fitando-o com os seus belos olhos cinza esverdeados. Suspirando, ela prendeu atrás de suas orelhas duas mechas de seus cabelos, que teimavam em cair por seu rosto, e se aproximou do rapaz.

_Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry _

_Cause all my crying may flood an ocean in my heart _

_Oh, querida, ouça minha alma e cuide de meu choro_

_Porque todas as lágrimas podem criar um rio no coração_

_Oh, life is good, _

_Oh, life is good, _

_Oh, life is good... _

_As good as a kiss! _

_Oh, a vida é boa_

_Oh, a vida é boa_

_Oh, a vida é boa…_

_Tão boa quanto um beijo!_

-Sophia, o que preten...

As palavras morreram na boca de Kaleb assim que a princesa o beijou, tocando de leve os lábios carnudos do rapaz. Surpreso, ele inicialmente não reagiu. Porém, ao sentir o sabor da boca tão desejada, Kaleb enlaçou a cintura de Sophia e correspondeu ao beijo de maneira intensa e sôfrega. Deus do céu, como sonhara com aquele momento!

O nervosismo de Sophia acabou dando lugar a uma sensação de vertigem, um arrepio crescente ao sentir a língua de Kaleb invadir sua boca e explorar cada cantinho dela, cada centímetro. Suas mãos, ainda tímidas, percorreram os músculos das costas do rapaz, arranhando-os por cima da túnica.

Sem fôlego, sentindo o chão faltar-lhes aos pés, os dois jovens se separaram. E o rapaz encarava Sophia com os olhos brilhando de felicidade, a vontade de continuar com aquela deliciosa carícia.

_Oh my darling, now I cannot halt my cries _

_My tears have drowned me _

_And I refuse to realize _

_Oh, minha querida, agora eu não posso conter meu choro_

_Minhas lágrimas me afogaram_

_E me recuso a perceber_

_What's left around me, it's all so strange, it's all so dark _

_I'm all alone here _

_To mend the pieces of my heart _

_O que resta em minha volta é tudo tão estranho, escuro_

_Estou completamente sozinho aqui_

_Para juntar os pedaços do meu coração_

-Eu te amo, Kaleb... Mais do que possas imaginar...

-Sophia... Se soubesse como sonhei em ouvir-te dizer-me essas palavras...

Voltaram a se beijar com muito mais ímpeto e paixão, o rapaz guiando a ambos para dentro do quarto. Soltou-se de Sophia para fechar as cortinas de acesso à varanda, de costas para a jovem.

Quando se voltou para ela, estancou seu passo e seu queixo foi ao chão. Ainda tímida e trêmula, Sophia tinha acabado de desfazer o laço que prendia sua camisola e a peça foi ao solo. Estava completamente nua, nem ao menos uma peça íntima a cobria.

Sem palavras, Kaleb a abraçou com carinho, deitou-a em sua cama e passou a beijar-lhe o colo, os seios alvos, a pele branca e perfumada.

-Eu te amo, Sophia... Por toda minha vida, como te amo...

Entre carícias mais ousadas e quentes, os dois jovens apaixonados entregaram-se ao ato de amaram-se, intensamente...

_Little lady, your tale has an end _

_For your love to the skies was sent _

_He's turned into sparks that shine with the stars _

_Pequena senhora, seu conto tem um fim_

_Para o céu, seu amado foi mandado_

_Ele se transformou em faíscas que brilham com as estrelas_

Ainda era madrugada quando Sophia despertou de seu sono. Abriu lentamente os olhos e viu Kaleb ainda adormecido, envolvendo-a pela cintura com seus braços fortes. Procurando não fazer barulho, a princesa desvencilhou-se do abraço e levantou-se da cama. Encontrou a camisola caída no chão e vestiu-a rapidamente.

De posse do candelabro que levara, a jovem despediu-se do rapaz com um beijo em sua testa e saiu do quarto, voltando para o seu. No cruzamento dos corredores, resolveu dar uma espiada no céu de Constantinopla e sentiu uma enorme pontada no peito ao vislumbrar a escuridão em que a cidade se encontrava.

Um eclipse lunar àquela hora da madrugada! Sophia correu ao seu quarto, chorosa. Sabia que, há muitos anos, um profeta enviado por Deus dissera ao seu pai que o império somente sobreviveria enquanto a lua brilhasse no céu da cidade.

Naquela madrugada, a lua não brilhava. O ataque do império turco-otomano estava muito próximo...

_And by night he will always be there _

_For his lady to stare _

_And thus he's never died _

_E à noite ele sempre estará lá_

_Para cuidar de sua fada_

_E assim ele nunca morrerá_

-x-x-x-x-x-

No acampamento inimigo, Mohamed também havia notado o eclipse. Sorriu. O sinal mandado por Alá se confirmava no céu de Constantinopla.

O ataque final aconteceria em um amanhecer dos próximos dias...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aí? Estão gostando? Odiando? Margarida, cadê o Shura? Calma gente, ele vai aparecer logo... Eu avisei que a fic se dividiria em duas partes, ainda falta mais um capítulo para finalizar esta introdução... Mandem reviews, digam o que estão achando!

Beijos!

Nota número um: a canção tema é "Fairy Tale", do Shaaman. Linda, não?

Nota número dois: A história do eclipse lunar é verídica , mas o ataque do império turco-otomano aconteceu alguns dias depois a ele. Houve também uma outra história de mau presságio para Constantinopla quando, na manhã do dia 25 de maio, durante uma procissão pelas ruas da cidade, uma imagem da virgem Maria foi ao chão, partindo-se em milhares de pedaços.

O cerco inimigo iniciou-se oficialmente em 6 de abril de 1453, mas com pequenos ataques às muralhas da cidade. A entrada definitiva do exército turco-otomano em Constantinopla e seus desdobramentos será o tema do próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo III: Pedaços de nossas almas

Nota de início: Este é o último capítulo de introdução, o que significa duas coisas: primeiro, o Shura irá aparecer no próximo! Segundo, que o ponto de encontro entre esta fic e a do Aioros acontecerá, então uma pequena sugestão de uma autora cara de pau ao extremo: quem acompanha esta fic, leia também "Anybody seen my baby?", pois alguns acontecimentos desta são explicados na outra e vice e versa, ok?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III – Pedaços de nossas almas...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Constantinopla, madrugada de 28 de maio de 1453 **

Eram os únicos momentos de paz que desfrutavam em meio à crescente tensão. A qualquer momento, o exército de Maomé II invadiria a cidade e a guerra chegaria então ao seu auge. Mas, noite após noite, não queriam pensar nisso.

Parecia até mesmo um ritual. Era somente o palácio entrar em um estado de silêncio absoluto para que Sophia procurasse por Kaleb em seu quarto e ambos se entregavam ao ato de amar, como se toda noite fosse a última de suas vidas.

-Minha pequena... – chamou Kaleb, sorrindo. Sophia estava deitada ao seu lado, a cabeça apoiada no peito forte do rapaz.

-Sim?

-Eu estava pensando... Quando essa guerra acabar, eu falarei com teu pai e a pedirei em casamento. O que achas?

Sophia suspirou, tristemente. O rapaz estranhou a reação da princesa, pensou que ela lhe daria o mais belo dos sorrisos e diria sim, empolgada.

-Não gostastes da idéia, Sophia?

Levantando-se até ficar sentada na cama, a garota encarou Kaleb com um olhar triste e vazio. Acariciou o rosto de traços fortes e então o beijou, levemente.

-É claro que gostei, mas... – ela disse por fim, saindo da cama e procurando por sua camisola – Não haverá amanhã, Kaleb... Não haverá futuro para nenhum de nós após essa guerra.

Vestiu sua camisola sob os olhares confusos e interrogativos de Kaleb. O rapaz, então, levantou-se com tudo da cama, segurou a princesa pelo braço, exigindo uma explicação. Por que dissera aquelas palavras a ele?

-Por que me dissestes essas coisa, Sophia? O que sabes sobre essa guerra?

-Kaleb, por favor, não me pergunte nada...

-Olhe para mim, pequena... – ele pediu, quase em um sussurro – Por que não haverá amanhã para nós dois?

Sophia abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas suas lágrimas falaram por si mesmas. Chorando, ela abraçou seu amado com força, Kaleb aninhou em seus braços o corpo pequeno e frágil da princesa.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, sequer viram que o sol despontava no horizonte. Foram tirados de seu estado de letargia ao ouvirem um sinal que ecoou por toda cidade.

-O sinal de alerta! A cidade está sendo atacada!

-Por Deus!

Kaleb correu para a varanda e viu os soldados do regimento interno do palácio se posicionarem, criados e servos também. Voltando-se para Sophia, ele começou a lhe dar ordens, enquanto procurava por suas vestimentas de guerra.

-Vá para seu quarto, Sophia, e não saía de lá por nada deste mundo, entendestes?

-Kaleb, o que vai...

-Não posso deixar que meus homens lutem sozinhos... Ande depressa, faça o que estou lhe pedindo.

Sophia assentiu e o beijou mais uma vez, apreensiva. Bem nessa hora, Andrés literalmente esmurrou a porta do quarto e a maçaneta arrebentou, permitindo que ele tivesse acesso ao interior do cômodo.

-Não quero ouvir suas explicações agora... – ele disse, ao ver a irmã e o amigo juntos, ele ainda enrolado em um lençol – Depressa, Kaleb, os turcos conseguiram derrubar os portões de Constantinopla!

O rapaz correu ao baú onde guardava sua espada e vestes de ferro e couro, enquanto Andrés levava Sophia para fora do quarto.

-Não saia deste palácio, entendestes? Por tudo que lhe for mais sagrado, não saia!

Sophia encarou o irmão, assustada. Sabia de seu destino. Sabia que aquela era, provavelmente, a última vez que se veriam. Sem dizer uma única palavra, a princesa se atirou nos braços de Andrés, chorando.

-Sophia, o que tens?

-Eu preciso te dizer, Andrés que eu... Eu te amo, meu irmão! Não quero que se esqueças disso!

-Eu também te amo, minha querida e por isso não quero perdê-la. Por favor, não saia deste palácio...

-Vamos, Andrés! – gritou Kaleb, já todo paramentado e saindo deu seu quarto com a espada em punho.

-Vamos!

Kaleb encarou Sophia mais uma vez e a segurou pelas mãos, trêmulas. Beijou-lhe a testa e então entregou algo a ela.

-Tome, fique com isso... Eu voltarei para pegá-la, eu juro!

O rapaz, então, ganhou o corredor junto do amigo, deixando Sophia sozinha. Entre suas mãos, a medalhinha com a qual havia presenteado seu amor...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Á frente de seu exército, Mohamed não tinha dó nem piedade de qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho, todos encontravam o fim no fio de sua espada.

Mas aquilo estava se tornando muito chato e enfadonho. Precisava alcançar logo seu objetivo, o palácio real. Certamente, a princesa não sairia de lá, acreditando estar protegida pelos muros altos e soldados em seus portões.

Ajeitando o elmo de sua armadura, ele avançou com seu cavalo sobre os homens à sua frente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Assim que entrou em seu quarto, Sophia tirou a camisola que usava e procurou por uma de suas túnicas. Vestindo-a depressa, a princesa bem que tentou sair de seu quarto para procurar seu pai, mas foi interrompida por um já velho conhecido.

-O que quer aqui? – ela questionou o anjo, que estava sentado sobre a cadeira de sua penteadeira.

-Trazer-te um aviso, Sophia... Tu precisas sair deste palácio o quanto antes e ir para a Hagia Sophia.

-Por quê?

-Não irá demorar muito para que os muros deste palácio caiam sob o ataque do exército turco... O mesmo acontecerá com a Catedral... Tu, como guardiã de Excalibur, deve tirá-la desta cidade e fugir para longe.

-Fugir? Mas para onde irei e com uma espada?

-Não te preocupes, Sophia... Faça o que estou lhe dizendo e Nosso Senhor lhe mostrará o caminho a seguir.

O anjo levantou-se da cadeira e, antes de desaparecer, tomou entre as suas as mãos da princesa.

-Não estarás sozinha, fique certa... Deus enviará um homem justo e de coração nobre para proteger a ti e à Excalibur..

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os arqueiros já haviam tombado, todos. Os soldados do exército bizantino, em menor número e despreparados, mal conseguiam conter os homens que vinham na linha de frente.

Kaleb, liderando uma pequena coluna, comandava a resistência que protegia o palácio. Sua habilidade com a espada era incrível, como se fossem um único corpo e alma, lutando em sintonia.

No calor da luta, perdeu-se de Andrés, não sabia se o amigo ainda estava vivo. E sua pequena... Por um momento, seus pensamentos o levaram até Sophia, ficou a imaginar o medo que ela deveria estar sentindo.

Sua distração não passou despercebida por um soldado inimigo, que avançou sobre ele com sua espada. Mas sequer chegou a tocá-lo, pois uma outra lâmina afiada transpassou seu corpo.

-Majestade! – ele gritou, ao dar de cara com o Imperador já ferido, porém ainda lutando.

-Kaleb, por favor, me escute... Vá atrás de Sophia e tire-a deste inferno...

-Majestade, eu não posso...

-Por favor, meu filho, faça isso... Ela não pode morrer aqui... Sophia tem uma missão muito maior neste mundo... Por favor...

Kaleb assentiu. O Imperador, então, o abraçou fortemente e partiu para o meio da batalha. E esta foi a última vez que Constantino XI foi visto com vida pela cidade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Vestida com uma capa cinza que lhe cobria os cabelos e o rosto, Sophia deixou o palácio pela ala destinada aos servos. Passou pela cozinha, saiu por uma porta de madeira e chegou a um beco mal iluminado. Espreitando a movimentação, ficou observando o caminho que a levaria até Hagia Sophia, cheio de homens lutando entre si e matando-se uns aos outros.

Aquelas cenas a enojavam e ela sentiu uma vertigem percorrer seu corpo. Só não foi ao chão porque braços fortes a ampararam.

-Kaleb! O que faz...

-Teu pai, Sophia... Pediu-me para tirá-la de Constantinopla e protegê-la...

-E onde está meu pai, Kaleb? Onde?

O rapaz nada disse, apenas baixou a cabeça em sinal de pesar. Sophia sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, mas engoliu o choro. A perda era terrível, mas não podia ficar parada se lamentando.

-Kaleb, por favor, me leve até a Hagia Sophia antes de irmos embora. Há algo que preciso levar comigo e está guardado na Catedral.

-Sophia, é arriscado!

-Por favor, Kaleb... Por favor!

Sem alternativas diante da garota, Kaleb a puxou de lado e seguiu por um corredor lateral ao beco, tentando passar despercebido pelos homens de Maomé II.

Porém, um deles viu os dois jovens. Sorrindo meio de lado, ele apeou de seu cavalo e os seguiu, à distância.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tal qual nas duas últimas vezes que estivera ali, Sophia tocou no ornamento do altar e a passagem se abriu diante dos olhos surpresos de Kaleb.

-Por aqui, Kaleb... – Sophia o chamou, conduzindo-o pela mão.

Caminharam em silêncio até chegarem ao salão onde Excalibur repousava. Receosa, Sophia pegou a espada e sua lâmina brilhou, refletindo a imagem de Kaleb no aço lustroso.

-Sophia, que espada é essa?

-Agora não posso explicar, Kaleb. Quando estivermos longe daqui, eu contarei tudo.

-Não irão a lugar algum, princesa...

Cheio de pose e com um olhar ameaçador, Mohamed entrou pelo salão, empunhando sua própria espada. Kaleb colocou-se à frente de Sophia, protegendo-a com seu corpo.

-O general do exército inimigo... Não tocará em um único fio de cabelo de Sophia, maldito!

-Ora, e o que achas que podes fazer contra mim, seu frangote? Estará morto antes que a princesa possa gritar seu nome...

-Idiota!

-Kaleb, não!

Mas o rapaz não ouviu o grito de Sophia e partiu para cima de Mohamed. O general defendeu-se com maestria do golpe e ainda contra atacou, acertando braço de Kaleb.

-És jovem ainda e muito impetuoso... Não terás nenhuma chance contra mim, meu caro!

-Cale-se e lute, bastardo!

Kaleb atacou mais uma vez, porém, novamente não acertou o general. Pior, ele acabou golpeado. Mohamed, ajoelhado à sua frente, tinha o fio de sua espada contra o abdômen do rapaz, justo no único ponto desprotegido de sua malha de ferro.

Sentindo uma dor alucinante, Kaleb caiu de joelhos, as mãos sobre sua barriga. Sorrindo de maneira debochada, Mohamed lançou sua espada longe e aproximou-se de Sophia, ela apertando Excalibur contra o peito.

-Me dê a espada, princesa.

-Nunca! Eu não vou permitir que leve Excalibur contigo!

-E o que fará para me impedir?

Sophia tentou empunhar a espada, mas não tinha força nem traquejo para tanto. Excalibur acabou caindo aos seus pés e Mohamed a chutou para longe do alcance da jovem, para em seguida agarrar-lhe o pescoço.

-É uma pena ter de fazer isso com uma garota tão bela, mas tu me trazes problemas demais, Sophia... Adeus...

Mohamed apertou com força o frágil pescoço de Sophia, que sentiu o ar lhe faltar depressa aos pulmões. Mas, quando tudo parecia perdido, uma luz dourada muito intensa invadiu o ambiente.

-Solte-a agora mesmo, seu maldito!

Sangrando muito, Kaleb estava de pé, empunhando Excalibur. A lâmina da espada brilhava e reagia com a força interna do rapaz, criando uma aura dourada ao redor de ambos. Era a força da justiça, emanada apenas por aqueles escolhidos para verdadeiramente empunhar Excalibur em todo seu poder.

Foi o tempo de Mohamed soltar Sophia e a lâmina afiada traspassou seu corpo, partindo-o ao meio. Horrorizada, a jovem ainda recuperava seu fôlego quando Kaleb foi mais uma vez ao chão.

-Kaleb! Estás muito ferido...

-Não há tempo para se preocupar com isso, Sophia... Eu preciso tirá-la deste inferno...

Saíram juntos do salão e, quando ganharam o corredor, inúmeras tochas iluminaram um outro caminho, desconhecido para ambos.

-Venha, vamos seguir por aqui.

Ajudando Kaleb a caminhar, ele segurando a espada, Sophia seguiu pelo novo caminho, agradecendo aos céus pela providência divina naquele momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quanto tempo andaram nunca soube, mas a caminhada parecia interminável. Iam a passos lentos, Kaleb perdia muito sangue. Mas, no fim do corredor, havia luz, ainda que fraca e Sophia seguiu até ela.

-Veja, Kaleb, é a saída de uma gruta! Estamos fora da cidade!

Sophia correu pelo gramado à sua frente, subitamente feliz, O inferno de Constantinopla havia ficado para trás.

-Isso é maravilhoso, Kaleb! Kaleb? Oh, por Deus, Kaleb!

O rapaz estava caído na grama pouco atrás da princesa, já muito pálido. Sophia correu até ele e apoiou sua cabeça em seu colo, as lágrimas começaram a marejar seus olhos.

-Sophia... Minha pequena Sophia...

-Não diga nada, Kaleb, eu estou aqui... Sempre estarei...

-Eu... Pena que não possa dizer o mesmo... Cuide-se, minha menina...

-Não, Kaleb, não diga uma coisa dessas... Não!

-Meu amor... Adeus...

Kaleb tentou levantar a mão e acariciar o rosto molhado de Sophia, mas sua mão sequer chegou a deixar o chão. Morreu, nos braços de sua amada princesa. E ela, apertando corpo inerte contra seu peito, não viu quando a alma de Kaleb deixou a carne para trás e dividiu-se em duas partes luminosas.

Uma rumou ao céu, em direção à constelação de Capricórnio. A outra, encontrou seu pouso na lâmina afiada de Excalibur, caída ao lado do rapaz.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, as mãos e a túnica sujas de terra e sangue, Sophia acabou adormecendo ao lado da sepultura improvisada onde enterrara Kaleb. E, mesmo com as adversidades, sonhou.

Era uma espécie de templo muito grande, um santuário como aqueles que os gregos erguiam na antiguidade. Ao fundo, no horizonte, via-se uma imensa colina e doze templos construídos ao longo dela, interligados por longas escadarias. Havia uma espécie de luz dourada emanando do décimo deles, que reagia diretamente com uma estátua localizada acima de um décimo terceiro.

Era a estátua de uma bela mulher, segurando um escudo na mão esquerda e uma outra mulher, pequena, na mão direita. Sophia a reconheceu de imediato, já havia visto outras representações daquela mesma figura.

Atena, a deusa da justiça e protetora da humanidade.

Despertando em um susto, Sophia a princípio não entendeu nada. Por que aquele sonho estranho? Então um brilho dourado chamou sua atenção e ela viu a lâmina de Excalibur brilhar.

Um sinal, era isso. Sophia deveria procurar por aquele lugar, a nova morada da sagrada Excalibur. Mas por que no território de uma deusa pagã?

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Deusa Atena? – chamou um jovem rapaz, ao se deparar com a deusa sentada em seu trono dourado.

Voltando sua atenção ao rapaz, a deusa sorriu a ele.

-O que quer aqui, Ulisses?

-Minha senhora, trago notícias... Uma jovem vestida em frangalhos e portando uma estranha espada foi encontrada desmaiada à entrada do Santuário. Eu mesmo a levei até minha casa, ela não me parece bem, minha senhora.

-Muito bem, Ulisses... Leve-me até sua casa para que possa vê-la.

Acompanhando o rapaz, Atena desceu de seu templo até a casa de Capricórnio, onde encontrou a jovem ainda desacordada, repousando em um dos quartos. Aproximou-se com cautela, sentando-se na cama e então pousou sua mão sobre a esta dela. Foi o suficiente para que a jovem despertasse.

-Sophia... Eu estava à sua espera, minha querida.

-Atena... Graças ao bom Deus eu consegui chegar até vós, senhora da justiça.

Sophia tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Sabia que suas forças estavam no fim, não lhe restava muito tempo de vida sobre aquela terra.

-Onde... Onde está a espada?

-Aqui, senhorita... – Ulisses indicou uma mesa de mármore. Sophia suspirou aliviada.

-Atena... Eu viajei até aqui porque preciso lhe fazer um pedido... Cuide desta espada até que um novo guardião, de coração nobre e com o poder da justiça em sua alma parca por esta terra e mereça empunhá-la...

-Não te preocupes, Sophia, eu conheço a história de Excalibur e farei o que me pedes... Podes descansar em paz agora...

Fechando os olhos, Sophia agradeceu em um suspiro e então tombou sua cabeça para o lado. E tal qual acontecera com Kaleb, sua alma iluminou-se em um tom de dourado e dividiu-se em duas partes, uma unindo-se à Excalibur, a outra perdendo-se no céu estrelado de Atenas.

-Prestes atenção no que lhe direi, Ulisses.

-Sim, deusa Atena...

-A partir deste momento, a casa de Capricórnio será a morada de Excalibur. Caberá a ti, Ulisses, cuidar desta espada e transmitir esta incumbência ao seu sucessor e por todas as demais gerações do cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Pegando a espada das mãos de sua deusa, Ulisses ajoelhou-se em reverência a Atena e saiu do quarto.

Por toda uma geração e seu futuro, Excalibur teria uma nova morada e continuaria esperar pelo valoroso guerreiro que a empunharia em todo seu poder, em nome da justiça sobre a Terra.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim da introdução, mas isso não quer dizer que Sophia e Kaleb não aparecerão mais... Beijos e que venha o Shura, aê!

Nota: A cidade de Constantinopal foi invadida no dia 28 d emaio de 1453 e a luta durou cerca de três dias. Ao final deles, acidade estava destruída e o império Turco otomano vencedor. O governo otomano durou até a década de vinte no século XX. A história conta que o corpo do imperador Constantino XI nunca foi encontrado, mas é pouco provável que tenha sobrevivido à guerra.

Momento propaganda: A fic com o trio de Libra, como costumo chamar esse pessoal, está no ar! "Vermelho e Negro", protagonizada por Dohko, Shiryu e Shunrei, um UA que se passa na época da China Comunista, tem uma participação ativa do Shion também... Ela é mais dramática e preparem-se para evr a Shunrei nem tão ingênua como ela é em Saint Seya!


	4. Capítulo IV:Os Mistérios de Hagia Sophia

**Nota super importante de início de capítulo!**

**Este quarto capítulo é dedicado a Saory-San, uma ficwriter muito talentosa que descobri graças à Dama 9 e que se mostrou tão apaixonada pelo Shura quanto eu (eu realmente não me importo de dividir o belo espanhol com você, menina!). Obrigada pelo carinho, Saory-San!**

Nota nem tão importante assim (não acreditem nisso!):

Neste capítulo, como avisei anteriormente, acontece a conexão com "Anybody seen my baby?", então, certos acontecimentos e personagens que aparecem por aqui só farão sentido se lerem a outra fic e o capítulo novo que já está no ar. A partir daqui, boa parte dos eventos estará interligada com a fic do Aioros, assim como a participação muito importante de personagens de lá.

Aliás, é ultra importante que leiam primeiro o novo capítulo da fic do Aioros, pois este contém algumas pequenas passagens que são explicadas por lá e se lidas antes aqui, podem causar certa confusão.

Obrigada pela atenção!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV – Os mistérios de Hagia Sophia**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma hora. Este era o tempo exato que aquela jovem estava ali, sentada junto dele na cozinha de Capricórnio, tentando fazer uma ligação de seu celular. O silêncio que imperava era constrangedor, mas o que fazer? Não podia esconder o quanto estava impressionado com a beleza à sua frente, aparentemente imersa em outros pensamentos fora de sua casa.

Suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de como a encontrara algumas horas atrás.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O movimento na rua era pouco àquela hora da noite e nenhum carro estava à vista. Bom ou ruim? Não sabia, talvez tivesse chegado muito tarde.

Entrou logo pelo prédio, passou reto pela portaria vazia e pegou o elevador para o sexto andar. Chegando, tocou a campainha uma, duas vezes, estava impaciente. Será que tinha mesmo chegado tarde?

-Um momento, por favor! – pediu uma voz doce e melodiosa. Suspirou, tudo parecia bem.

A porta foi aberta logo em seguida e ele quase caiu para trás ao se deparar com a figura que o recebia. Os belos olhos castanhos com o brilho esverdeado o encaravam, curiosos. A bela jovem do retrato estava li, materializada em sua frente.

-Pois não, senhor? Posso ajudá-lo com alguma coisa?

-Você... Você é amiga da Claire?

-Sim. E você?

-Eu... Eu sou amigo de Aioros, foi ele quem pediu para que viesse até aqui... Ele... A Claire...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Claire? – ela perguntou, preocupada. Ele apenas assentiu.

-É melhor a senhorita me acompanhar, junto com o Daniel. No caminho eu posso explicar tudo.

A jovem o encarou por um minuto, parecia desconfiada. Depois, entrando pelo apartamento, ela chamou o menino e pediu que trocasse de roupa que iriam sair. O homem, parado junto à porta, observava todos os seus movimentos, embasbacado com tamanha leveza e graciosidade.

-Qual o seu nome? – ela perguntou de repente, tirando-o do estado em que estava.

-Eu? Bem... É Shura, senhorita.

-Shura... Um nome bonito, forte! Eu me chamo Tâmara.

-Tâmara... – Shura repetiu baixinho. Um nome turco. E combinava perfeitamente com a dona.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Shura? – Tâmara o chamou, estalando os dedos bem no rosto do cavaleiro, que acabou "despertando".

-O que foi?

-Será que está tudo bem com o Aioros e a Mariana lá em Sagitário?

-Quem é... Ah, a Claire! Preciso me acostumar com a idéia de que ela tem outro nome!

Tâmara sorriu e se serviu de um pouco de café do bule sobre a mesa. Shura estendeu sua xícara, pedindo mais e, quando a jovem foi serví-lo, notou algo que brilhava no peito do rapaz.

-É uma medalha? – ela perguntou, apontando para o peito de Shura através da camisa entreaberta.

-É sim... Quer vê-la?

Tâmara assentiu e Shura passou a medalha para a jovem, que demorou alguns longos minutos observando cada detalhe, frente e verso. Tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

-Você é cristão ortodoxo, Shura?

-Não sou, por quê?

-Esta medalha tem a imagem de Hagia Sophia(1), padroeira dos cristãos ortodoxos turcos. E este símbolo aqui atrás é o brasão do Império Bizantino.

O cavaleiro pegou novamente a medalha para observar melhor os detalhes que a jovem lhe apontava. E parou um momento, relembrando como e quando aquela medalha havia caído em suas mãos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Terça-feira de manhã, não havia dia melhor para se fazer compras no mercado de Atenas! De banca em banca, Shura experimentava todo tipo de fruta e mercadoria, escutando os resmungos de Aioros mais atrás, carregando sacolas. Deu risadas, não tinha culpa se o amigo insistia em querer ajudar. Ou seria ele que o obrigava?

Continuou sua procura pelas melhores produtos e preços e acabou se afastando do sagitariano, perdido no meio da multidão.

-Esses damascos estão frescos? – perguntou ao dono de uma banca de frutas, enquanto tratava de provar um pedaço da fruta.

Estava escolhendo algumas e não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou, observando-o de cima a baixo.

-Poderia arranjar um desses a um velho homem sem dinheiro e faminto, meu rapaz?

-Claro, meu senhor... – respondeu Shura, estendendo um damasco para o velho.

O homem aceitou, mas não comeu de imediato. Ficou encarando o cavaleiro, ele já começava a se sentir incomodado.

-Os seus olhos... – o velho disse, em um tom quase imperceptível de sua voz.

-O que tem eles?

-Não se irrite, meu rapaz, apenas digo que... Que a minha procura termina aqui...

Shura o encarou, intrigado. Que procura? Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do rapaz, o velho tirou do bolso algo brilhante e depositou na mão do cavaleiro, que não entendeu absolutamente nada.

-O seu destino está traçado desde tempos antigos e em breve ele será cumprido, Shura de Capricórnio...

-Meu destino? Peraí, como sabe meu nome?

Mas o velho não respondeu. Baixando a cabeça, ele sumiu em meio à multidão. Shura tentou ir atrás dele, em vão. Parado no meio da rua, ele então observou melhor o objeto e viu que se tratava de uma medalha de ouro, que brilhava intensamente.

Estava imerso em seus pensamentos quando ouviu um barulho de sacolas caindo pelo chão e pessoas gemendo. Alguém havia se acidentado por ali.

-Eu não acredito, Aioros! – gritou Shura, ao ver as sacolas de compras no chão e o amigo caído também, com uma jovem à sua frente esfregando a testa vermelha.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Acho melhor descer até Sagitário e ver como estão as coisas por lá. – disse Tâmara, já se levantando e saindo da cozinha. Sentado na cadeira, Shura demorou a perceber que ela ia embora e quase que não toma uma atitude.

-Tâmara, espere... Acho que não é uma boa idéia descer até lá a essa hora.

-E por que não?

-Será que preciso mesmo responder a esta pergunta?

Ela franziu o cenho, apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, pensativa. Então...

-Ah, não me diga que aqueles dois estão... Bem, você sabe...

-Com certeza, Tâmara... Eu estou sentindo o cosmo do Aioros mais quente e...

-Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, Shura de Capricórnio! – pediu Tâmara, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos. Uma atitude infantil que a deixava com um jeitinho tão meigo – Mas e agora, onde vou dormir?

-E a minha casa? Ou está pensando que somente Sagitário tem quarto de hóspedes?

-Dormir aqui, com você?

Mal fez a pergunta e Tâmara se sentiu corar. Por um momento, enquanto esperava uma resposta de Shura, ficou a imaginar como um homem lindo e maravilhoso daqueles costumava dormir...

-Comigo, não! Na minha casa... Venha, é por aqui.

Shura a levou até o quarto, onde uma cama de casal enorme convidava a um sono tranqüilo e sem sobressaltos. Tâmara sentou-se, experimentando o colchão macio.

-Se quiser, eu posso te emprestar uma camiseta para que possa dormir mais confortável.

-Eu aceito. Amassar esta blusa e dormir de jeans não vai dar certo!

Rapidamente, o cavaleiro trouxe uma camiseta branca para a jovem. Tâmara agradeceu e já ia fechando a porta quando se lembrou que boa educação era algo necessário.

-Shura?

-Sim?

-Boa noite.

-Ah, boa noite... E não se preocupe, a Cla... Quero dizer, a Mariana vai ficar bem. E o Daniel também.

-Se você está dizendo, eu confio.

Tâmara fechou a porta do quarto e Shura ficou no corredor, encarando a madeira fria. Depois, tirando sua camisa, ele voltou à cozinha. Não dormiria tão cedo sabendo que uma bela jovem dormia sozinha no quarto ao lado do seu.

"Por Atena, de onde a conheço, Tâmara?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Istambul...**

Àquela hora da madrugada, eram poucos os lugares abertos pela cidade. Apenas lojas de conveniências e alguns cafés 24 horas. Em um deles, um homem de pele morena e barba por fazer, olhos cinza observando o movimento dos garçons, parecia esperar por alguém.

Já estava ali a um bom tempo. Tempo demais, para ser mais preciso. Estava aponto de desistir e ir embora quando um outro homem, pequenino e com cara de assustado, entrou pelo café e foi se sentar junto dele.

-E então? Que notícias me traz?

-A confirmação do que já desconfiava, senhor... Ela está mesmo na Grécia, foi para lá acompanhada de amigos e mora em Atenas.

-Ótimo! Fico realmente muito agradecido com seu trabalho, Ali.

-Poupe-me dos seus agradecimentos, isso não paga o trabalho que tive para obter as informações. Quero a grana que me prometeu.

-Claro, mas não aqui... Venha comigo, vamos acertar o pagamento lá fora.

Os dois homens saíram e foram se refugiar em uma rua lateral. Ali, atento aos movimentos do outro, viu quando ele pegou algo no bolso interno do casaco. Mas, ao contrário do que pensava, não era um maço de notas.

-Aqui está os eu pagamento, otário... – ele falou, metendo uma faca na barriga de Ali, cobrindo sua boca com um das mãos para que o homenzinho não gritasse.

Deixando o corpo jogado para trás, saiu tranqüilamente e tomou um táxi de volta à sua casa. Assim que o dia amanhecesse, procuraria por um meio rápido e seguro de ir até a Grécia.

Estava na hora de fazer uma visitinha a uma certa jovem turca que morava em Atenas...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Deitado em sua cama, Shura fitava o teto, um dos braços sob a cabeça e o outro em seu peito. Na mão, a medalha que o velho lhe dera e que Tâmara achou estranho ele possuir.

Observou com cuidado o símbolo da tal Hagia Sophia e o brasão bizantino. Passando os dedos pelo relevo, um pequeno brilho se desprendeu da medalha, como um reflexo. Shura fechou os olhos por instinto e uma imagem lhe veio à mente.

_-Tome._

_-O que é isso?_

_-Um presente para ti... Pedi ao ourives da cidade que o fizesse para mim._

_Kaleb abriu o saquinho e tirou dele uma corrente dourada, adornada com uma medalha de Santa Sophia. Na face oposta, o brasão que identificava o Império Bizantino._

_-É um belo presente... Não sei se o mereço, Sophia._

_-Pare de dizer-me bobagens, Kaleb! Mereces este e tantos outros presentes que possa te dar._

-Quem é Sophia? – ele se perguntou, abrindo os olhos.

E por que aquela visão momentânea? O que aquilo queria dizer?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Viva, o Shura apareceu! Ai, eu tô tão feliz com isso, saltitante e contente! O que será que o destino reserva o belo espanhol e Tâmara, hein? Alguém arrisca um palpite?

Beijos!

(1): Hagia Sophia é a maneira oficial como os cristãos ortodoxos se referem à Santa Sophia, sua protetora e padroeira. Toda as vezes que ela for mencionada nesta fic, será por esta maneira.


	5. Capítulo V:A estrela que ilumina seu cam

**NOTA!**

Ah, gente! Estou tão feliz pelo carinho de vcs que não caibo em mim de alegria! Que bom que o Shura está agradando tanto e a Tâmara também! Quero agradecer aos reviews de todas vcs, meninas e o Shura também agradece, tá todo inchado de orgulho (e um certo guerreiro deus morrendo de ciúmes!)

Bom, findada a introdução e o aparecimento do Shura na fic, ela começa a tomar um rumo mais dinâmico, com mais aventuras e conexões com a fic do Aioros, já que ele e a Mariana aparecerão por aqui... Espero que gostem do capítulo!

P.S.: Gente, um aviso importante... Ao mandarem reviews, não esqueçam de endereçá-lo a Toca do Baco, a minha morada pelos próximos meses (finalmente eu vou ter paz total para poder escrever)!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo V – A estrela que ilumina seu caminho**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma constelação, quando constituída e nomeada, segue uma espécie de hierarquia em sua formação no céu. A estrela maior e mais brilhante é chamada de alfa e dita o caminho que a constelação deve seguir para tomar a forma da figura que representa. Por sua importância, ela recebe um nome especial, geralmente grego. Mas, para alguns povos, ela é conhecida por outros nomes representantes de sua cultura.

Cristãos ortodoxos que se converteram ao islamismo, a religião oficial da Turquia desde a tomada do país pelo Império Turco-otomano, acreditam que a estrela alfa da constelação de Capricórnio é a morada de um nobre guerreiro, cuja alma habita o céu. Por conta de sua história, a estrela alfa é chamada de Kaleb por eles.

Mas, para os gregos, a estrela alfa de Capricórnio é conhecida pelo nome de Shura.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A luz do sol entrava aos poucos pela janela, transpassando a fina cortina branca que havia por ali. Deitada na cama, descoberta por conta do calor, a bela figura feminina despertava calmamente, espreguiçando-se relaxadamente.

Abriu os olhos e quis consultar um relógio, mas não havia nenhum por ali. Levantou-se então e, observando o sol pela janela, deduziu que deveriam ser mais de oito horas da manhã.

Não notou que havia um banheiro no quarto e abriu a porta para ter acesso ao corredor. Talvez tivesse se esquecido de que estava na casa de estranhos e não em seu apartamento. De olhos abertos, mas nem por isso acordada, seguiu pelo corredor e foi parar na sala da casa.

Esfregou os olhos, onde estava mesmo? Levantou o olhar desfocado e percorreu o cômodo com ele, até que reparou em algo, no mínimo, interessante nos fundos da sala. Aproximou-se até conseguir identificar o que era.

Uma estátua em tamanho natural, de duas pessoas. Uma era mulher, que estava de pé e entregava uma espada a um homem, ajoelhado diante de si. Ficou observando a estátua, esticou a mão para tocá-la, parecia tão real.

_-Atena... Eu viajei até aqui porque preciso lhe fazer um pedido... Cuide desta espada até que um novo guardião, de coração nobre e com o poder da justiça em sua alma apareça por esta terra e mereça empunhá-la..._

Susto! De onde vinha aquela voz que ecoava em seus ouvidos? Olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Voltou a observar a estátua e reparou que havia um novo elemento na composição dela: a lâmina da espada não era mais feita de mármore e brilhava feito ouro puro.

-Tâmara? O que faz aqui?

Outro susto, mas esse era por um motivo bem real. Parado a poucos metros atrás da jovem, Shura a observava. Tâmara virou-se para ele e sorriu, meio constrangida.

-Eu estava procurando por um banheiro.

-Por que se o quarto de hóspedes é uma suíte?

-Mesmo? Eu nem tinha percebido e... Por que está me olhando assim, com essa cara de surpresa? – ela questionou, com seu jeito despachado.

-É que a minha camiseta serviu direitinho em você.

-Sua camiseta? Ah, que vergonha...

Só então Tâmara reparou que estava apenas de calcinha e usando a camiseta emprestada pelo cavaleiro. Shura riu ao vê-la envergonhada, tentando esticar o tecido para se cobrir.

-Vá se trocar que eu vou preparar o café, depois nós procuramos pelo Aioros e a Mariana.

A jovem baixou a cabeça para evitar encarar Shura e passou reto por ele, correndo de volta ao quarto. O espanhol balançou a cabeça, afastando certos pensamentos e foi caminhando até a cozinha. Mas algo na estátua chamou sua atenção.

-Engraçado... Eu tinha certeza de que a lâmina de Excalibur era de mármore! – ele disse a si mesmo, diante do brilho dourado da representação da espada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Istambul, Turquia...**

Naquela hora da manhã, a missa já havia acabado e uma multidão de fiéis saía apressada da hagia Sophia, tecendo comentários e guardando seus véus e bíblias sagradas. Porém, um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos negros, caminhava contra o fluxo de pessoas, pedindo licença para conseguir entrar na catedral.

Em um dos primeiros bancos, um homem estava sentado, observando atentamente a representação da santa que dava nome ao local. Seus olhos cinza pareciam conter fogo, tão excitado estava com a possibilidade de finalmente ver o fim de uma busca centenária.

-Ainda não entendi porque marcou um encontro neste lugar, Oded... Sabe muito bem que não nos é permitido pisar nesta catedral!

O homem de olhos cinza virou-se calmamente para seu interlocutor, que havia acabado de se sentar ao seu lado, depois de certo sacrifico para conseguir entrar.

-Fique calmo, Kalil... Acredite, não há lugar melhor em toda Istambul para podermos conversar sobre um certo assunto.

-Que assunto?

-Uma viagem... O que acha de me acompanhar em um passeio à Atenas?

-Passeio em Atenas? – Kalil deu risadas – Justo você que odeia a Grécia, vive dizendo que os gregos são um bando de safados que se julgam melhores ou superiores aos turcos e todo um blábláblá sem sentido?

-O que penso sobre os gregos não vem ao caso agora, Kalil... Tenho um assunto a tratar em Atenas e preciso de sua ajuda.

-E o que vou ganhar se aceitar ajudá-lo?

-O pagamento de todas as suas dívidas com a organização, além do perdão por ter falhado naquela missão... – Oded sorriu, o outro arregalou os olhos como se não acreditasse – E a oportunidade de revê-la...

-Está falando sério?

-E desde quando eu brinco quando falo algo?

-Eu aceito, Oded... – Kalil lhe estendeu a mão – E faço isso apenas pela chance de poder rever aquela bela e maldita garota... E também o que ela me roubou.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No Santuário, a notícia de que Aioros e Mariana tinham se entendido correu todas as casas e foi recebida com uma grande festa em Capricórnio. Tâmara queria procurar pela amiga e lhe dar os parabéns, mas quem disse que a encontrou em Sagitário? Os cumprimentos teriam que ficar para a noite, já que a garota precisava ir trabalhar.

-Obrigada pela hospitalidade, Shura, e pelo café, estava realmente muito bom.

-Modéstia a parte... Mas tem certeza de que não quer que eu a acompanhe até o shopping? Pode ser perigoso, a gente não sabe o que aconteceu com aquele homem que perseguia a Mariana.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar... A gente se vê por aí, Shura!

Tâmara despediu-se do cavaleiro com um aceno e desceu depressa as escadas, não queria se atrasar ainda mais para o trabalho. Shura ficou apenas observando-a ir embora, estava realmente impressionado com sua beleza e jeito de menina.

Entrou por sua casa para se trocar e ir para a arena encontra os amigos, treinar um pouco. Não notou que era observado do alto do último templo.

-Atena? – Shion chamou a deusa, ao vê-la no alto da escadaria de seu templo – Aconteceu algo que a preocupa?

-Não, mestre Shion... Eu apenas me lembrei de uma história que há muito presenciei... Uma história que parece estar prestes a se repetir em nossa era.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"Eu juro que protegerei esta Terra e a humanidade, Sophia... Por Atena, por Kaleb e por teu sacrifício, eu juro que farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance e até o impossível, se assim for necessário..."_

_Era a mesma coisa, todas as noites. Sempre, antes de dormir, Ulisses dirigia uma oração especial, como um mantra, àqueles que um dia habitaram a Terra e se sacrificaram pelo que acreditavam._

_Sabia que, em algum lugar daquele imenso firmamento, duas estrelas brilhavam guiando seu caminho. E que Shura, a estrela alfa de Capricórnio, lhe daria toda força que fosse preciso para cumprir seu juramento._

_Envolta por uma redoma de vidro no salão principal da casa de Capricórnio, Excalibur repousava, esperando dia em que sua lâmina novamente sentiria o fogo da justiça correr pelo aço de que era feita._

_"Um novo discípulo chegará em breve... E com ele, a missão será perpetuada de geração em geração..."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Prestando maior atenção na estátua, Shura percebeu que não somente a lâmina de mármore brilhava em dourado, como também seu punho, ainda que fracamente. E mesmo a representação de Ulisses, o primeiro cavaleiro de Capricórnio a empunhar a espada, parecia estar vivo e respirar, de tanto que suas feições estavam nítidas.

-Acho que tomei muito café durante a madrugada e não dormi direito, só pode ser isso...

Afastou-se da estátua, de costas, e não viu o brilho da lâmina reagir à sua presença, apenas um leve formigamento em seu braço direito pôde ser sentido.

Uma vez mais, Excalibur seria empunhada em nome da justiça. Uma vez mais depois de tantos anos em silêncio, apenas demonstrando um centésimo do que era capaz...

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Em cima da hora! Obrigada pela providência, Hagia Sophia..." agradeceu Tâmara intimamente, entrando pelo jardim que havia no hall do shopping. Não estava atrasada, Willhem sequer tinha dado qualquer sinal de vida e, por uma conversa com Richard no celular, soube que estava tudo muito bem entre Aioros e Mariana.

Já ia entrando pela imensa porta de vidro, quando um homem de cabelos encaracolados loiros e olhos azuis intensos a interpelou, segurando-a pelo braço com delicadeza.

-Sophia?

-Desculpe, senhor, mas está me confundindo com alguém.

-Não, tenho certeza... È você mesma... Há muito tempo não a vejo, mas a reconheceria em qualquer lugar... Ou era...

Confusa com aquelas palavras, Tâmara sorriu nervosamente e puxou seu braço de volta, queria se livrar logo daquele maluco, que, estranhamente, tinha um olhar tão cheio de bondade.

-Cumpristes bem a tua missão, mas ela não acabou ainda, Sophia... Não ainda...

-Eu já disse que o senhor está me confundindo com alguém!

-Tâmara? – um dos seguranças do shopping veio em sua direção, ao escutar a exclamação mais alterada da garota – O que está acontecendo?

-É este hom... – a garota procurou pelo homem de cabelos loiros e não o encontrou – Não foi nada, Mikael, obrigada.

Ainda procurando pelo homem, Tâmara entrou pelo shopping e foi direto ao banheiro retocar sua maquiagem para mais um dia de trabalho.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pronto, aqui está o capítulo! A Toca está me fazendo muito bem, finalmente eu tenho paz e inspiração para escrever, o Shura e o Alberich estavam me deixando louca... E quem mais se beneficiou dessa decisão que tomei foi o Shaka, nesta semana que entra teremos capítulo novo de "Minha Bela Dama", eu prometo!

Os parágrafos que abrem o capítulo são verdadeiros, não histórias que inventei. Quando estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre as constelações, há algum tempo, eu encontrei a lenda do guerreiro de nome Kaleb e sua relação com a constelação de Capricórnio, bem como a denominação de todas as estrelas da constelação. Foi aí que saquei de onde Kurumada tirou os nomes dos cavaleiros de ouro!

Com exceção de Shaka, que tem um nome indiano, e Afrodite, em homenagem à deusa do amor, todos eles têm o nome da estrela alfa de sua constelação, inclusive o Máscara da Morte (em grego e no original japonês, Mefisto).

Uma outra hora eu conto a lenda de Kaleb, eu prometo! Beijos a todos que acompanham esta fic, muito obrigada mesmo!


	6. Capítulo VI:Laços de Sangue não se desma

Posso dar um grito? Posso? POSSO??? AAAAHHHH!!! Sim, depois de não sei quantos meses, atualização da fic do meu amor!!! Me perdoem, fãs do Shura, mas é que tive um bloqueio terrível nos últimos tempos, toda vez que sentava no computador para escrever esta fic, não saía nada...

Mas tive uma conversa com minha amiga Kalíope, ela me incentivou até e agora, aqui está o resultado, dedicado a todas as fãs do meu espanhol tudo de bom, principalmente a Sil! Beijos, linda!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VI – Laços de sangue não se desmancham**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_O sangue manchava o chão de granito do palácio por todo lado, corpos e mais corpos empilhavam-se, alguns suspiros agonizantes podiam ser ouvidos. E, entre tantos, um rapaz se destacava._

_Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e sujos, a respiração falhava a cada passo dado. Sua espada estava esquecida em um canto qualquer, pesada e sem sentido algum para ele. Então era o fim de sua cidade, de sua gente... De sua família._

_Quase se arrastando devido aos ferimentos e à perda de sangue, o rapaz entrou pelo salão do trono e deixou-se cair sobre os degraus do púlpito, o seu próprio sangue manchando o chão._

_Ao menos tinha certeza de que ela se salvara. E que poderia ter uma chance de viver feliz ao lado do homem que amava._

_-Sophia... Meu pai... Até um dia..._

_Encostando-se no trono de seu pai, Andrés fechou os olhos e morreu, pálido pela perda de sangue e quase sem forças. Não viu quando uma luz dourada invadiu o salão e um jovem rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis adentrou o cômodo e se aproximou, tocando-lhe a face._

_-Não te preocupes, Andrés... A tua missão não acaba aqui, nesta vida..._

_Pegando o rapaz no colo, o anjo abriu as longas e brancas asas e a luz dourada surgiu novamente, levando-o em seu interior._

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Aioros? Aioros, você está bem? – perguntou Mariana, estalando os dedos em frente aos olhos do cavaleiro.

Aioros piscou confuso, olhando ao seu redor. Estavam no parque, Daniel e Alekssandro brincavam no tanque de areia. Balançou a cabeça, o que estava mesmo fazendo, antes de ter aquela sensação de que era observado?

-Aioros!

-O que foi, Mariana?

-Não sei, você estava me contando sobre sua rotina no Santuário quando parou de falar de repente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não foi nada, eu acho... – o cavaleiro disse, meio ressabiado – Enfim, o que acha de um sorvete, está calor!

Mariana assentiu sorrindo e Aioros foi atrás do sorveteiro. E, não percebeu, eram realmente observados por um par de olhos muito azuis e intensos, escondidos atrás de uma árvore.

-Ah, menina Sophia, tudo está acontecendo como deveria ser... Ele também caminha por esta terra...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em seu apartamento, Kalil terminava de arrumar sua mala, colocando algumas últimas peças de roupa nela e, o mais importante, sua pistola e munição. Fechou o zíper e foi ao banheiro, ainda faltava alguns objetos pessoais para a bolsa de mão.

Ao voltar, fitou por alguns instantes um retrato em cima de seu criado mudo, uma bela jovem que sorria, abraçada a ele, mais jovem.

-Finalmente nos reencontraremos, pequena... E aí você vai saber como senti sua falta... Falta do bem mais precioso que tinha e você me roubou...

-x-x-x-x-x-

A manhã correu bem para Tâmara, era um dia de movimento no shopping, o que significava que, com sua lábia, teria uma bela comissão a retirar no final do mês. Daria até para viajar ao Brasil em suas férias, como tinha prometido à Mariana que fariam. E agora que a amiga estava livre do outro emprego e tinha se acertado com Aioros, tudo ficaria mais fácil.

-Tâmara, se quiser pode ir almoçar, as outras meninas cuidam de tudo por aqui. – disse-lhe a gerente da loja, no que ela concordou.

Sorrindo, cumprimentou o segurança que estava fazendo uma ronda pelo piso que ficava a loja e subiu ao terceiro andar, direto à praça de alimentação. Esperou algum tempo pela comida e se sentou em uma mesa que ficava próxima ao paredão de vidro do shopping, gostava de observar o movimento da rua enquanto comia.

Distraída, ficava de olho nas pessoas que entravam e saíam do shopping, quando sue olhar acabou pousando em um senhor de idade, parado do outro lado da rua. Não tinha nada demais com ele, mas, mesmo assim, chamava a atenção da jovem.

Tâmara ficou alguns minutos observando-o, até que ele levantou o olhar e encontrou o dela, sorriu-lhe. Sentindo a comida descer estranha por sua garganta, ela fechou os olhos, era esquisito olhar para aquele homem e não sentir que algo estava errado consigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sem entender muito bem o que aquele velho poderia querer consigo, o imperador rumou à sala do trono, sozinho, como o tal havia pedido que fosse. Chegando lá, viu-o próximo à janela, observando o movimento no pátio interno do palácio._

_-O que quer comigo, velho druida? – perguntou, fazendo com que sua presença fosse notada._

_O velho voltou-se a ele vagarosamente, seus olhos cinzentos encarando o imperador com certa ironia e satisfação. Ajeitou a longa barba branca e suas vestes negras, tirando delas um pacote de veludo azul, grande e disforme._

_-Primeiro, eu tenho nome, imperador Justiniano... Sou Merlin e venho de muito longe a mando de seu e meu Deus para lhe entregar algo precioso._

_-Merlin? Acaso este não é o nome do velho conselheiro de Rei Artur, o..._

_-O soberano de toda Bretanha? Sim, vejo que sabes a respeito de meu rei e de minha humilde pessoa também..._

_Justiniano assentiu, era impossível não conhecer a história de Artur e seus cavaleiros, um homem bom e honrado que, em batalhas, empunhava Excalibur, a espada da justiça que somente os homens de coração verdadeiramente nobre podiam utilizar._

_-Mas o que quer aqui, velho Merlin? – perguntou, visivelmente curioso._

_Merlin, então, foi até uma mesa de mármore próxima ao trono e ali depositou o pacote de veludo, desembrulhando seu conteúdo, que causou surpresa em Justiniano quando este viu do que se tratava._

_-Esta é Excalibur, imperador... – Merlin disse, apontando a espada sobre a mesa – Artur está morto e seu sucessor não é digno de ser o guardião de tão precioso tesouro. Então, Deus indicou-me esta terra para brigar Excalibur, um lugar sagrado onde, no tempo certo, um guerreiro forte, corajoso e honrado surgirá e terá o direito de portar esta espada. Até lá, peço que a guarde e proteja, pois esta espada representa a justiça divina aos homens._

_Fascinado, Justiniano pegou a espada entre suas mãos, a lâmina brilhava de tão lustrosa. Emocionado, ele encarou Merlin, seus olhos estavam marejados._

_-Eu guardarei Excalibur como se fosse minha própria vida... Construirei a câmara mais segura para abrigar tão precioso tesouro, até que o guerreiro que terá o direito de empunhar esta espada surja por esta terra..._

_Sorrindo, Merlin concordou. E assim, nasceu a idéia de construir Hagia Sophia..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Abriu os olhos novamente, que história era aquela que vivenciara em sua mente? Tornou a olhar a rua, mas o velho não estava mais em seu posto.

-Acho que a conversa com Shura não me fez bem... – disse a si mesma, lembrando-se da noite passada ao lado do cavaleiro, quando ele lhe contara sobre sua vida no Santuário e alguma história de sua constelação e batalhas que enfrentou em nome da justiça.

Terminando de comer, Tâmara deixou entregou a bandeja para um servente e voltou à loja.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na casa de Capricórnio, Shura fitava a estátua de Atena, curioso. Fazia pelo menos uma hora que estava parado, observando cada detalhe da representação de Ulisses e a deusa, tinha certeza de que pareciam diferentes. Balançou a cabeça, estava vendo coisas, só podia.

Decidiu ir até a cozinha preparar um café, então lembrou-se da noite que passara ao lado de Tâmara, tinham sido horas agradáveis. Sorrindo, podia ouvir a voz melodiosa a lhe contar histórias, o riso cristalino que ecoava pelo cômodo.

Agora que Aioros e Mariana tinham se acertado, teria muitas outras oportunidades de vê-la.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cansada, Tâmara nem quis saber de pegar um cinema com suas colegas de trabalho, foi direto para o apartamento. Chegando lá, do corredor podias ouvir os risos de Daniel e uma outra criança, além das vozes de Aioros e Mariana, pareciam todos bem

Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, abriu a porta e foi recebida com um abraço por Daniel.

-Tia, você já sabe? O Aioros e a mamãe estão namorando!

-Claro que eu sei, Duda, o Shura me contou... Parabéns, eu fico muito feliz por vocês!

Deu um abraço na amiga, ela parecia muito feliz. Depois, fazendo festa com Alekssandro no colo, foi até Aioros para abraçar o cavaleiro. E, quando o gesto aconteceu, uma onde de energia percorreu ambos os corpos, Tâmara e o cavaleiro fecharam os olhos por puro instinto, era como se algo os incomodasse.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Andrés, compenetrado, lustrava sua espada, sentado no beiral da janela de seu quarto, observado por Sophia, então com doze anos. Limpava a lâmina, o punho, cortava o ar em movimentos vigorosos. Parecia uma criança e seu novo brinquedo._

_-Andrés? – Sophia o chamou, o rapazinho a encarou._

_-O que foi, Sophia?_

_-Agora que é um soldado, irás para a guerra?_

_-Que pergunta, Sophia! Se preciso for, é claro que irei._

_Respondeu a pergunta da irmã e voltou sua atenção à espada. E acabou surpreendido pela menina, que se atirou em seus braços, fazendo-o derrubar a espada ao chão._

_-Por Deus, o que tens, Sophia?_

_-Eu... Eu não quero que vá para a guerra, Andrés... Todos que vão morrem ou abandonam suas famílias... Não podes fazer isso comigo, não podes!_

_-Ah, minha irmã... – Andrés afastou a irmã o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos – Eu não vou te abandonar, nunca! Eu estarei contigo, protegendo-te e amando-te, como sempre fiz!_

_-Promete?_

_-Prometo... Palavra de príncipe!_

_Sorrindo, enlaçou a irmã em um abraço bem apertado. Amava Sophia mais do que tudo e jamais a deixaria sozinha. Jamais a abandonaria._

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Ti... Tio? – chamou Alekssandro, ao ver Aioros paralisado, Tâmara também – Tio!!!

-Ai, seu pestinha! – o cavaleiro gritou, quando sentiu um beliscão sem eu braço, dado pelo sobrinho safado.

Tâmara desconversou e entregando o menino ao sagitariano, pediu licença e foi para o banheiro, precisava relaxar. Era a segunda vez que tinha uma visão ou sabe-se lá o que no mesmo dia.

-Sophia...

-O que disse, Oros? – perguntou Mariana, que estava distraída ajudando Daniel a montar o tabuleiro de War.

-Eu... Nada...

-Se não foi nada, vamos jogar, Oros!

Atendendo ao pedido do menino, Aioros sentou-se no chão para jogar, tendo como parceiro de estratégias um compenetrado Alekssandro. Não era à toa que o garoto era geminiano.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Sejamos bem-vindos à Grécia, Kalil! – disse Oded, ao sair do aeroporto para a rua. Logo atrás, Kalil vinha empurrando seu carrinho, visivelmente irritado. Odiava viajar de avião!

-Vamos logo para o hotel, quero tomar um banho e comer.

-Certo, certo... Mas ainda hoje iremos discutir as nossas estratégias. O quanto antes encontrarmos aquela garota, mais cedo voltamos para casa.

Kalil assentou, já ajeitando sua mala em um táxi. Oded deu uma última olhada ao seu redor e então sorriu para si. Aquela zinha não perdia por esperar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

FOI!!! Ah, que demais, consegui escrever um capítulo! Agora só falta desempacar a do Kanon, mas abafa por enquanto!

Beijos e espero que o próximo venha rápido!!!


End file.
